creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Chernobyl Evolution
. This pasta was originally written by .}} It was a warm sunny day in Kiev, Ukraine. It was the perfect day for a little, innocent scare. Me and my two friends, Brad and Drew, had been planning something like this for the longest time. It took us a few months until Brad finally decided that we should go to Chernobyl. Unfortunately, I had no idea what we were in for, as I didn't know this area. I regretted that decision to this very day. When we arrived in the town, we met up with a middle aged man in the middle of the town who seemed to be waiting for someone. Brad, apparently knowing what he was doing, extended his hand over to the man, and he shook it vigorously. It turns out that this would be our tour guide today, a man named Grigor. Though I would have enjoyed having a more... erm... attractive tour guide, this was the only man that would give tours in Pripyat and the Chernobyl Plant, according to Brad. After meeting up with the tour guide, he suggested that we just rest up for the long trek ahead, as it would be a two and a half hour trip. We decided to go to sleep for a while in the hotel rooms we reserved, thinking that we might have decided to see the town before we left. Brad and Drew seemed to sleep soundly, but I was having a different case. I could hear quiet screams of agony in my head, I don't know where it was coming from. Perhaps Drew was trying to exact a little of his own revenge for trying to plan scares against him? But he was sleeping... I shrugged it off and tried to get as much sleep as I could. Unfortunately, I was not so lucky to getting sleep. I ended up dozing in and out of the dream realm the entire trip. Brad and Drew were wondering what was up with me, considering they were able to sleep so soundly, but I paid no mind. I was too busy catching up on some well needed sleep. After the trip passed right over our heads, we got out of the car to enter Pripyat. The regular guys would not have been able to enter, but Grigor gave up special clearance to go and explore. The first thing we went to explore were some old apartment buildings in the area. They were somewhat broken down and dusty on the inside, but they were filled with all kinds of history. Maybe they would be able to find something of great value here! But Drew was growing pale, unlike his two counterparts. He heard something in the distance, something that sounded like a cry of pure agony. He tried to warn me about the scream, but I shrugged it off, due to having too much fun. Even though I just thought he was being paranoid, I couldn't help but feel a little chilled at the thought. Maybe he was hearing what I heard throughout the night at the hotel. After about an hour passed within Pripyat, we were done exploring the area for the time being. Now things were going to get interesting as we could lay our eyes on the Chernobyl Plant. It was long rumored that this place was the site of a great nuclear disaster, leading to a leakage of nuclear energy and many explosions by Pripyat. It was said to have occurred about thirty years ago, but I wanted to see it for myself. We entered through the gates of Chernobyl Plant, and I could feel an eerie chill take over my body. It almost felt like I was being watched. I immediately turned around after I felt this chill, as if on reflex. There was nothing offensive in sight, and my friends gave off a hardy laugh at my obvious paranoia. Yet, one of them understood. Grigor knew that this was okay, completely understandable in such a place. Something told me there was more mystery here than I first intended. Grigor started up his tour of the plant, firstly showing us an apartment like building. Apparently the plant was too far off a place for some of their workers, and this was where they could bed until their jobs were done for the time being. Poor guys never had a chance to escape. Though, there was a large hole that could have been suitable for walking through, but it was probably just a case of abandonment. It wouldn't exactly surprise me, since being in a nuclear plant doesn't sound like the comfiest job in the world. Though, as we laid our eyes on the hole, Grigor said that we should be leaving this particular building. We asked to stay for a bit longer so we could explore, but he looked back at us with a cold, merciless stare. It was as if this was a life and death situation, and he threatened to end this tour if we didn't leave immediately. While we did want to explore this area even more now, it was also a shitload of money we had to spend to get this tour in the first place, so we complied with his orders. Brad went behind a corner so he could take a small leak. We were out here for a long while after all, it was no surprise that was one of us was going to have to go sooner or later. Yet, he was taking longer than usual. I was about to go check on him until he came running back to us, his face pale with exhaustion. It was fairly obvious that something frightened him, scared him away from the spot where he was pissing. That's when he started to explain it to us. "Guys, there's a huge ass pack of wolves over there." I was a little frightened. Wolves weren't friendly pets after all, but there was something odd about his story. Maybe he was just bluffing, trying to scare us. That is the whole reason we came over here after all. "What's your point, bro?" We let out a small laugh, but he explained that these wolves were not just any wolves. They seemed a little odd, and bigger than usual. We decided to humor his claims and go check it out with him. I noticed that Grigor was getting particularly nervous. Did he have some irrational fear of wolves or something? We peeked around the corner to see that there was a pack of wolves. They seemed to be feeding on something on the ground, and once we got a closer look, two things happened. One, the wolves started staring right at us. And two? They were feeding on a dead body. As what we thought was the alpha wolf put his paw down in protest against the three of them, we froze in pure fear. Any man in his right mind would have ran, some would have abandoned their friends. No, we had to be the idiots. Standing still in front of a bunch of mutated wolves was not the best plan at all. One of them lunged forward, and we had no time to react before we heard an ear-piercing scream, followed by the spilling of blood. Brad's arm was completely torn off of his body by the wolf, like it was nothing. He fell to the ground, the other wolves quickly gathering around his body to feed. I wasn't exactly going to stick around, so I grabbed Drew's arm and started to run, which broke him out of his trance. It was like Grigor knew what we saw, because he was running with us in a matter of seconds. We ran, faster than we knew we could. I was the fastest of the three of us, so I was leading our frightened trio of men. My gaze was darting around the area, trying to find a safe haven to call home for just a few seconds to get these... these things ''off of our tail. But alas, another pain-filled screech of terror filled the air. I turned back for what seemed to be a second, but that memory will last me a lifetime. If I get to live, that is. Drew was being torn apart before my very eyes, entrails being thrown to the ground by their teeth, blood flooding everywhere close to where they fed upon his body. A single tear was thrown back as I ran forward, the tour guide Grigor close behind me. He was afraid for his life too, he knew the horrors that awaited us if we even tripped once. We turned another corner to see if we could find anything, and a smirk tugged at my lips when I saw it. The car was a few yards ahead of us, a decent sprint to say the least. Several of the wolves were already feeding on Drew, and as much as I hated to admit it, that man saved our skins for the moment. We kept hearing their horrific screams of pain, I almost couldn't take it anymore. We headed for the car, almost making a photo finish as he got into the driver's seat, and we fucking got out of there. Giving Grigor my cell phone so he could call the police, I rapidly tried to figure out what was going on. These wolves were not your regular wolves. Perhaps it was a new species born by the radiation released from the Chernobyl Plant... This was their evolution. These wolves stole the lives of my friends, and who knows how many more would follow if they were left alive. We never did get any replies from the police. There were no investigations of the area, whether those cops met the same fate or they were just too chicken shit to take care of their business. I don't blame them. After what I saw, I wouldn't want to go back there either. I had a plane ticket, and I flew back home to tell Brad and Drew's parents what was going on. But I had to lie, their hearts couldn't take the truth. I told them that they died from radiation poisoning, and I was very lucky to survive. You, reader, are the only one that knows the truth of this situation. This will most likely be my last entry, as I believe I should exact revenge on those sons of bitches for what they did to my friends. Goodbye. ''Police Department Report: This was the last entry in the journal of Dave McKinley, who went missing about three weeks ago. It is unknown of why he truly lied to the parents of Drew Deniere and Brad Christensen, but the information found in this journal was used to investigate their disappearances. Upon investigation, it was discovered that they were seemingly devoured by some kind of animal in the Chernobyl Plant. A wolf in this area was captured by animal specialists, and is current being labeled as an evolution from the common wolf due to some sort of radiation. There are no more signs of survivors in this area, other than the pack of wolves themselves. The tour guide, Grigor Podolsky, was going to be questioned, but we found that he hung himself in his own house. It turns out that he had committed suicide, possibly due to stress from the situation spoken of before. As for Dave McKinley, there has been no sign of any travel or appearances of him or anyone holding his identity since the day of his return from the Chernobyl Plant. He is currently seen as the main suspect of the two murders. The Original Pasta Me and my friends, Brad and Drew, were thinking of something scary to do for Drew’s twentieth birthday. Brad had suggested going to Chernobyl and we agreed. A decision we would soon regret. When we arrived in Warsaw, Ukraine we met up with our travel guide, Grigor. He was the only person that gave tours in Pripyat and the Chernobyl Plant. We got our hotel rooms and slept for the night. The drive was about 150 miles away and took around 2 and a half hours to get there. We then entered Pripyat with our special clearances that Grigor had gotten for us. He first showed us the old apartment buildings in the area. Then Drew looked at us with a concerned face and said he heard a scream in the distance. We dismissed it as him being paranoid, even though I got chills down my spine. We traveled around Pripyat for an hour by then the time was around noon. Then we got to the interesting part, Chernobyl. Immediately after entering the gates I got another chill down my spine like someone or something was watching me. I turned around to look for what gave me those chills and Brad and Drew looked at me and laughed. Grigor didn’t though, he said it was understandable. Grigor decided to show us an apartment like building that the workers lived in. There was one room in particular though, one on the first floor. It had a large hole that we could have walked through but we dismissed it as a result of abandonment. Grigor however wanted to leave the building immediately. He forced us to leave the building now or the tour would be over which we didn’t want to happen. The price per person was $500 and it would have been wasted. So we reluctantly left the apartment building. Brad said he had to take a piss so we told him to go around the corner. About a minute later he came running back saying there was a pack of wolves. We laughed and said, "What’s your point?" He said they were 10 times the size of actual wolves.That peaked our curiosity, so we all went to see these wolves except Grigor and when we turned the corner there were the wolves staring straight at us. We froze in fear because the largest one had blood all over him. We guessed he was the alpha wolf. Then suddenly another wolf lunged towards Brad and ripped his arm clean off like it was butter. Brad fell on the ground letting out a pained, bloodcurdling scream. Me, Grigor and Drew turned around and ran. We were scared for our lives. I was the fastest in the group so I was in the front. Shortly after we began running I heard another horrific ripping sound then Drew letting out a pain filled scream behind me. Grigor was about a footstep behind me and scared for his life too. We turned at the corner of the block and could see the car about 50 feet ahead of us. The wolves were about 100 feet behind us and several were feeding on Drew. The car was a basic 4 door, nothing special. Behind us we could hear Brad and more horrific screams of pain. I had guessed the other wolves were feeding on them. Me and Grigor got in the car and drove away very quickly. I gave Grigor my cell phone and he called the police. I had a plane ticket for tomorrow so I went back home with this dreaded story. I also knew what the fate of Brad and Drew was. The police never got back to us and I haven’t heard anything from Grigor either. I haven’t said a word to anyone else except to Brad and Drew’s families, telling them that they had died from radiation poisoning. So this is me telling my story to you the only other person to know what truly happened. I have barely said a word to anyone else and am contemplating going back there to end it all. This may be my last entry in this journal. This was the last entry that was hastily scribbled and left in a journal found in the room of Dave McKinley after he was reported missing for 3 weeks. This information was also used to solve the missing cases of Drew Deniere and Brad Christensen. The Ukrainian officers that responded to the report of the wolves and the happenings of Drew Deniere and Brad Christensen were found outside of a apartment complex next to the Chernobyl Nuclear Plant. It also appeared that some animal had attacked and killed both. There was no sign of Mr. Deniere or Mr. Christensen either. The tour guide mentioned in the last entry Grigor Podolsky was found dead in his house it appeared he had committed suicide. There has been no sign of Dave McKinley since he had returned from his trip to the Ukraine either. He is the main suspect in this investigation.* Category:Places Category:Diary/Journal Category:Animals Category:Dismemberment Category:Dreams/Sleep